


Reddie Things

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Random plots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Cute headcanons or plots that I came up with but haven't written yet.





	1. Knife

Richie buying a knife and bragging to everyone about how good he is with it and everyone's like "you're gonna cut yourself" and Richie just ignores it because "no guys, I'm great with knives"   
And then one day Richie is trying to carve Eddie and his names into a tree when the knife slips and cuts his hand open and Richie is like screaming and Eddie just groans and pulls out some gloves and tells him to stop being a baby and Richie just grumbles "im not a baby" and pouts


	2. Loser/Lover jealousy

Imagine Richie seeing the S turned into a V on Eddies cast and he keeps asking who did it and Eddie is so embarrassed that someone when wrote Loser on his cast to begin with so he just lies and says it was just some person and that pisses Richie off so he just shouts "well you're my lover not hers" and Eddie gets all red


	3. Jealousy

Imagine Richie getting a girlfriend and hes so excited so he tells all the Losers and like none of them really react except for eddie who just whispers "I gotta go"   
And once eddie is gone richie just goes "What bit him in the ass?" And Mike is like "you dude." And Richie doesn't get it so Bev is like "I'll spell it out for you, he's jealous." And Richie laughs and is like "of course he's jealous, he's never had a girlfriend" and stan just groans and says "he's not jealous that you got a girlfriend he's jealous that you aren't dating him!"


	4. Baseball

Eddie being a baseball player and his helmet is too big and he can barely swing the bat and hes really bad at it in general but he's always so positive that they can't just kick him off because "how do you tell someone so cute and happy that they suck and keep ruining the games?" 

And even though cheerleaders don't cheer for baseball games Richie always goes dressed in his uniforms and cheers Eddie on even, no, always whenever he misses or blows the game. Richie cheers loud and tells him he's the best player out there and that he's proud of him.


	5. Jealous

Whenever a shirtless guy comes on the screen while Eddie and Richie are watching a movie Richie will cover Eddies eyes


	6. Drama AU (headcanons)

\- Richie is a drama teacher and he is right next door to Eddie who is an English teacher   
\- Richies class is wild they're always yelling dramatic scenes and singing horribly to Disney songs and Eddie despises Richie and every single child in that class   
\- Richie has five classes and they are all the same hours that Eddie has classes   
\- Eddie may or may not have stopped in the middle of class and walked over to the other classroom and yelled at Richie for not controlling his class   
\- Richie claims that Eddie is "taking their creative freedom away" and it's because he has a "seven foot stick up his butt" and he wants the school board to fire Eddie (their school board doesn't take kindly to Richies swearing and creative analogies)   
\- the teachers are sick of hearing their bickering all the time   
\- So they start trying to annoy each other. Eddie plays classical music as loud as he can and he practically screams as he teaches grammar rules   
\- Richie starts picking the most obnoxious and inappropriate plays and other things to recite (Heathers scenes are the most popular)  
\- SO ONE DAY THE PRINCIPLE DECIDES THAT THEY NEED TO GET THEIR SHIT TOGETHER AND STOP BEING SO ANGRY AT EACH OTHER ALL THE TIME   
\- SO HE MAKES THEM CO TEACH   
\- THEY COMBINE CLASSES AND EDDIE WILL BE THE CALM BEFORE AND AFTER THE STORM AND RICHIE WILL MAKE THEIR LECTURES LESS BORING AND MORE FUN   
\- Richies class slowly starts to love Eddie and how he brings treats every Friday (Richie calls them traitors and gets bitter)   
\- And Eddie starts to see his classes "weirder" side and he almost can't handle it   
\- one day students start to notice that their bickering calms down and they're more polite to each other, so they all work together and figure out a plan to spy on them   
\- turns out!!! In their free hours they spend the time making out and working on lesson plans   
\- the class calls them out on it and Richie denies it and they almost believe it but Eddie gets all flustered   
\- once the principle hears about them being calm and polite and eben civil to each other they have them do solo classes again   
\- But that doesn't stop Richie from going over and kissing Eddies cheek between classes   
\- And it totally doesn't stop Eddie from bringing Richie treats during the day while his class works on their classwork


	7. Jealous!Richie

\- Richie has known Eddie was adorable his entire life, ever since they met he had known and he told him at least once a day. Eddie said he hated it. (He loves it.)  
\- But Sophomore year everyone else decided to notice it was time to find Eddie cute.  
\- And Richie fucking hates it.  
\- Eddie has a few new friends that aren't in the Losers club and those friends happen to all be guys. Hot guys from the baseball team to be exact.   
\- They flirt with Eddie like there is no tomorrow and Eddie doesn't seem to notice. Everyone else does, though, especially Richie.  
\- Richie doesn't get how Eddie doesn't notice and Beverly just says it's because Richie flirted with him so much that Eddie just takes it was being friendly  
\- It is the only time Richie regrets flirting with Eddie   
\- So Richie starts being more affectionate but Eddie didn't mind. He was always touchy anyway.  
\- But Richie holding onto Eddie doesn't do anything to stop the flirting. If anything it makes the boys do it more because they know Richie is only a friend.  
\- So one day a boy is flirting with Eddie right in front of Richies classroom   
\- And Richie has had enough so he walks up and grabs Eddies face and kisses him as hard as he can in front of the boy and everyone else in the hall  
\- news spreads like wildfire  
\- long story short, no one ever flirts with Eddie again, not unless they have a death wish


	8. Touch (headcanons)

\- whenever Eddie brushes against him he pushes into his touch   
\- Richie gets nervous a lot and whenever he does he starts bouncing his leg so when Eddie notices he presses his own leg to Richies or puts his hand on Richies knee and rubs his thumb against it   
\- They're always leaning against each other whether they be walking or sitting in chairs   
\- during class Richie reaches back and puts his hand on Eddies desk and Eddie plays with his hands  
\- they press their feet together when they have to sit across from each other instead of side by side   
\- they hide their faces in each other's shoulders a lot and they always wrap their arms around the others arm   
\- whenever they're standing somewhere Richie will wrap his arms around Eddies waist and hide his face in his neck   
\- they play with each other's hands constantly   
\- they press their foreheads together and rub their noses against each other and giggle   
\- Eddie likes to stand up on rocks so he can wrap his arms around Richies shoulders when they're hanging out   
\- Eddie sits in Richies lap and Richie rests his head on his shoulder  
\- they play the game where you pull away from the others hands when they're about to hit you (it always ends with the winner kissing the losers hands because they got slapped so many times)  
\- they hug every time they see each other and at school they hug before and after classes   
\- always holding hands   
\- they stand so close that their arms and shoulders are always touching


End file.
